My Summer With You
by FabrevansXOXOBrittana
Summary: Quinn is spending the summer with her Grandfather, John Fabray. When she thinks that things couldn't get anymore normal, her schedule of reading novels and making lemonade gets interrupted by a certain blonde farmhand. AU Fabrevans. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The sun's harsh rays glint into her eyes and she puts her hand up reflexively, shutting her eyes closed. This summer made her feel like she was living in an oven and her daily outfits most always consisted of denim shorts and a strappy tank top.

However, she relished the time she got to spend with her grandfather. For the summer she had chosen to stay with him at his farm and escape her parents constant arguing and drama. Even after their divorce, the two still managed to fight about the smallest of matters.

So she decided that visiting her grandpa was an excellent idea. He'd always travel down for the holidays, but she'd never had a chance to grow an actual relationship with him.

John Fabray was one of the nicest people Quinn had ever met. You could ask anyone in the small town of Westerville. Not to mention, that he'd always supplied her with a generous amount of presents at Christmas since she was three. He had light brown hair with small sections slowly fading to gray, and hazel eyes that matched hers. His build was rather tall, but he had a kind feel to his features and body.

Quinn had only been down for a week and things had gone very smoothly if she could say so herself. Grandpa had insisted that he take her to the strip mall downtown, so she could get some clothing items for the summer. He'd explained to her several times that running a farm wasn't easy and that he'd be busy for most of the hours during the day. So she took him up on his offer for shopping and he purchased her many items that she thought she needed to last the summer, including many best-seller novels, clothes that would help her beat the heat, and some additional necessities such as toiletries.

After moving her lawn chair out of the luminous sun, she decides to make Grandpa some lemonade. She sees him enter the barn, before wiping sweat and dirt from his brow. She makes a mental note to bring him a handkerchief as well.

Quinn enters the house, a blast of cool air hitting her body and instantly cooling her down. She retrieves the ingredients for the lemonade and pulls out a glass pitcher for the liquid. After doing the recipe she's been practicing for the last few days, she mixes it one last time before pouring it into a cup and heading outside. She finds Grandpa coming her way and he flashes a smile.

"Hey, Quinnie. What ya got there?"

"Just some lemonade for you Gramps."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

He takes a sip and tells her about it's flavorful taste, in which she thanks him before he has to continue working. Quinn busies herself by washing the dishes and doing the little laundry that there is. When she finishes the small chores, she returns to the lawn chair, her thick book still lying on it's armrest. She sits down and forces herself to read out of boredom.

A few minutes pass, before she sets her bookmark on her current page and closes the novel. She's already bored with it's contents and she's only on the third chapter.

Her eyes study the landscape and they soon fall on a blond head of hair. Puzzled and curious, she cranes her neck to see the person more clearly. The blond object stands and she's hit with a wave of surprise. He's a blond boy who looks about seventeen, her current age, who's feeding the chickens. His green muscle shirt causes her eyes to stay glued to his toned arms and she licks her lips. She about passes out when he lifts the garment up to wipe the perspiration off his face. The image of his sexy abdomen stays with her and she admits to herself that she hasn't felt this attracted to anyone for a long time.

But when he spots her presence in his pererfial vision, he grins. And Quinn feels like she just got hit by a truck. She recovers and blushes, throwing a small grin his way, before retreating back to her book. The interested girl peeks above the pages and stares at him. She has a wanting to know his name and she reminds herself to aske Gramps about it at dinner. Quinn realizes she might not have to, because he's walking towards her, the blond boy by his side. After placing her book to the side, she stands to meet them.

"Sam, this is my granddaughter Quinn. Quinn meet Sam Evans. He's my farmhand for the summer."

The girl nodded as Sam held his hand out to her. She shook it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too. Your Gramps has told me a lot about you," he replies, a small smile forming on his lips. Quinn grins and feels her knees weaken when his eyes lock on hers. She notices that his eyes are a light green that almost matches his shirt. His hair is cut in shorter style for summer and seems very soft in texture. Quinn bites her lip while her eyes glaze over his muscular body stopping at his jeans.

_Damn._

The older man clears his throat and the blondes snap to his direction.

"Well, I'm gonna go start on dinner. Sam, you're through for the day. Thanks again."

"No problem, Mr. Fabray. I'll be here at seven tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Sam."

"'Night."

Grandpa entered the house, leaving the two adolescents alone. Quinn studied the ground and traced circles on her leg awkwardly.

"So.."

Sam wanted to lighten the mood, so he spoke.

"So how long are you staying here?"

"I'm down for the summer."

"That's nice. Your Grandpa's known my family for long time. He's a real good guy."

The girl smiles at his compliment directed at her grandfather.

"Yeah."

Sam admires her features and notices how beautiful she is. His path of sight travels her gorgeous body and he blushes when she catches him. Quinn beckons to the door.

"I better go in and help him with dinner."

"Yeah. It was good to see you."

"You, too. Goodnight."

He exchanges her words and watches her easily move inside. She's in the shortest of shorts and he can't help but stare as she walks inside. And for the first time in what feels like forever, he wishes she was still there. Sam sighs and moves down to the side of the house where the water hose is located. After switching it on, he starts to spray the dirt off of him. He blasts his face and chest, throwing his shirt off in the process. Quinn comes jogging out of the house.

"Hey, Sam. Gramps said to tell you…" she trails off, clearly dazed by his now wet body. Sam smirks at her expression and sprays her with the hose.

"Oops."

She stands speechless and slowly wipes the water from her forehead.

"Sam Evans, you are so dead."

He grins and engulfs her body, the liquid from his soaking onto her. She presses her hands to his chest and giggles wildly. Sam drenches her hair and face with the hose, all while she has her hands up defensively. Quinn yanks the instrument from the boy's hand and shoots him in the face with water.

She's in a fit of giggles and Sam can't help but notice how the water makes her yellow tank top see through and to where he can clearly see her bra. Then suddenly she stops laughing and focuses on his dripping wet chest. Quinn places her hand on his abdomen, causing both of them to get turned on. They lock eyes for a second, before they hear a door close. She quickly moves her hand and he slips his shirt back on his body. Quinn manages to come up with the best excuse to Sam.

"Sorry, y-your skin was wet.." she chokes out, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

He's about to accept her uneeded apology, when her Grandpa steps out to see both of the soaked teenagers.

"Did an unexpected storm come through?" he asked with a chuckle.

The nervous two laughed in response and explained a logical reason that the incident had occurred.

"Okay, Quinn. Dinner is ready. Sam would you like to join us?"

"I'll have to take a raincheck. Mom's making chicken tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight," Quinn chimed in, throwing him a grin.

Sam smiled quickly at her, before returning to his pick up truck and driving home. The entire way Quinn occupies his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This idea popped into my head a few weeks ago and I've been slowly working on it. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I plan to update frequently. I really hope you enjoyed it and I will see you soon! Also review, follow, etc. if you'd wish to do so. Mwah, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The next day Quinn awakes to a loud rooster crowing. She groans as she rolls over and sees that it's only seven in the morning.

After dragging herself out of bed, she makes her way to the connected bathroom and starts to make herself presentable. Applying light make up, she chooses a red button up half sleeve shirt with short denim shorts. She piles her hair into a high ponytail and secures it tightly.

Soon she's finished cooking breakfast and grandpa is making his way inside. He sits down at the table and Quinn serves him bacon and eggs with toast.

"You up already?"

"Ha ha grandpa. Just because I'm not used to waking up at the crack of dawn, doesn't mean you have to make fun of me," she replies jokingly.

He chuckles and starts to eat the meal before him. Quinn peeks out the window in search of Sam.

"Gramps, do you think Sam wants some breakfast?"

"You can ask him. He's probably as hungry as a dog."

Quinn exits the house and sees Sam hosing his hands off with the water hose. He notices her presence and greets her with his lopsided grin.

"Hey."

"Should I move? I don't wanna be attacked by aqua man again," she replies slyly.

"I think you're good. And that is an amazing comic by the way."

"Oh gosh. Well, I came out here to ask if you wanted any breakfast?"

"Is there bacon?"

"Yeah, I made-"

Before she can finish her statement, Sam was shuffling past her and into the kitchen.

"Okay," she says to herself.

Quinn returns inside and sees Sam chowing down along with her grandpa.

_Men._

She remembers that she needs to get some handkerchiefs for gramps, so she goes down the hall to the closet.

Sam wipes his hand on his napkin and glances sideways. He sees Quinn reaching for something on a top shelf and watches her shirt go up, revealing her toned stomach. She's tippy toeing, causing her long legs to be shown off. For a second Sam wants to know how they would feel wrapped around him, but he snaps out of it. He is a southern gentleman and shouldn't be thinking those things. Yet, he was a hormonal teenage boy.

He pushes his thoughts away and washes his hands at the sink. After drying them, Quinn appears in the kitchen with some checked cloths in her hands.

"Here you go, Gramps."

John accepts the material and places it in his shirt pocket.

"Well, thanks for breakfast Quinnie."

"No problem."

She sighs as the boys leave the house, a lonely feeling settling inside her. A plot from the book she is currently reading wanders into her head and she finally decides to go upstairs. After grabbing her novel she sits by the window and begins to read the mystery filled book.

Approximately ten minutes later, she hears a muffled sound from outside. Bewildered, she sets her book on the window sill and jogs outside. Quinn searches the area by her window, and sees a small brown figure in hidden in the brush. It makes a sound towards her and she moves some leaves aside, in hope of identifying the creature. Quinn sees that it is only a frightened chicken. Smiling, she strokes it's feathers softly and takes it in her arms. The feathered animal only quietly murmurs while she carries her to the chicken pen. The fenced area is alive with movement and she spots Sam dumping feed into a bowl. She watches as a hoard of chickens race to the food and Sam steers out of the way. Giggling at the scene, he detects her and flashes a grin. Quinn makes her way inside the pen and Sam meets her.

"This poor little girl was stuck at the house," the girl remarks, petting the surprisingly calm chicken's back.

"She does that a lot. Gramps named her Bess awhile back."

Quinn raises an eyebrow and chuckles at his statement.

"Well, she's a sweet little thing."

"Yeah. I have to feed her separately, because all the other chickens just rampage and she never gets any food."

"Aww. You're nice to do that."

A smile forms on Sam's lips and his eyes flicker to the bucket he's grasping in his left hand.

"Do you wanna feed her with me?"

Quinn's face lights up and she thanks the Lord that she ditched her boring book.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Sam beckons for her to bring the animal to the side and she places the fragile creature on the ground. It squabbles to Quinn's feet, as if it's the safest place in the world. The boy squats down and looks up at Quinn. She grins and repeats his action, now kneeling beside him.

"Now I'm sure you know that feeding a chicken isn't rocket science, and I heard that you're an honor student, so I think you'll find it very easy," he taunts playfully.

She shakes her head while smiling, and scoops some feed from the bucket into her palm. Being unaware that he's reaching for some as well, their hands brush together and their eyes amble to one another's. Sam studies her focused hazel orbs and finds them mesmerizing. They are looking back into his and all he can imagine is kissing her gentle pink lips. The space between them slowly gets smaller and smaller.

Right when he is about to press his lips to hers, a loud noise is made from the chicken in front of them. The two spring apart and the moment is ruined. Quinn blinks a few times, making sure she wasn't dreaming. She feeds the hungry animal and Sam follows suit. The bucket is soon empty, causing the two teenagers to stand. Sam clutches the metal handle, picking the bucket off the ground. The chicken waddles off somewhere, leaving the blondes alone.

Sam desperately wants the air from earlier to return, but he realizes that may not be possible. So he kisses her cheek. Her skin feels soft on his lips and he can't help but blush as she smiles. With that, she gives him a wave and is off towards the house.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh, I apologize for this being a rather short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer, because I have an idea for it. Anyway, the feedback I got from everyone made me so happy and it means so much to know that you enjoy it. So that's why I'm updating very soon with this chapter. Please review, follow, etc. if you would wish to and I'll see you guys with the third chapter soon. Mwah, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

The engine kills and she steps out of the truck. Quinn had decided to occupy her Saturday by visiting the local boot store and simply shop around. Grandpa had allowed her to use his truck, on the condition that she set the radio back after she was done. He was neutral when it came to not listening to country music.

Quinn slips her sunglasses off and drops them into her purse, then makes her way inside the establishment. A jet of air hits her face, cooling her from the blistering heat radiating outside. She strolls past the counter and sees a lovely brunette marking the sales rack. The girl is rather short and petite, her long brown hair flowing down her back. She is dressed in blue jean shorts with diamond detailing on the pockets and a red and pink tank top. The dark haired girl spots the blonde and smiles.

"Hello, miss. Welcome to-Oh my goodness! Is your name Quinn Fabray?"

The blonde girl raises an eyebrow, a puzzled expression crossing her features.

"Umm…yeah. Who are you?"

The brunette put her hand out.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I live down the road from your Grandpa. He's a good friend of my parents."

Quinn grins at the happy girl and shakes her hand.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. Yeah, I'm staying with my Grandpa for the summer."

It was Rachel's turn to feel confused.

"Wait…you chose to stay here? For the _entire _summer?"

"Yeah…"

"Girl, there's nothing exciting here! Well, unless you're Finn Hudson or Sam Evans."

Quinn's eyes widen with curiosity.

"You know Sam Evans?" she asks inquisitively.

"I've only known him since I was three. Do you?"

"Yeah. He's working for my Grandpa for the summer."

Rachel's jaw drops and she hits Quinn on the arm excitedly.

"Are you kidding?! Have you made out with him yet? Oh my gosh you two would be the cutest couple! Other than Finn and me. We'd be the cutest couple."

Quinn was intensely bewildered about the brunette's outburst. Why was she so curious about her and Sam? Did she like him?

"Wait. Rachel calm down. Repeat what you just said but slower."

"I just asked if you had met Sam."

"Yeah. He's a really sweet guy."

Rachel was in a fit of excitement again.

"Quinn, do you know how jealous the girls at school would be?"

"Rachel, there's nothing to be jealous of. Sam and I are just friends. Wait..are you jealous?"

The shorter girl chuckles.

"No way. However…if you were dating Finn, then that would be a problem."

"Who's Finn?"

"Only the cutest boy in town! He has gorgeous brown hair and dreamy eyes…"

Quinn believes that Sam is the cutest boy in town, but she doesn't want to rain on Rachel's parade by confessing that to her.

"Oh."

"So did you and Sam _formally _meet yet?"

"Rachel, you've got to explain what that means."

"Has he kissed you yet?" she asks plainly.

Quinn blushes at the recollection memory.

"Well, he did kiss me on the cheek.."

The enthusiastic brunette squeals happily for her friend.

"Quinn, I'm so happy for you!" she yells, throwing her arms around the girl.

The blonde smiles. It feels so good to have a friend, considering that she knew no one in the town.

"Thanks. Ya know I could try to get Sam to fix you up with Finn?"

Rachel completely froze.

"Are you serious," her countenance fell, "It's okay. Finn would never go out with me."

Quinn places her hand on the girl's knee sympathetically.

"Rachel, don't say that. You're so gorgeous and I bet Finn would be lucky to go out with you."

The brunette laughed.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I'm serious-"

Rachel hits her in the arm, concentrating on the figures entering the store. Quinn sees the three people and can't believe her eyes. It's Sam, Finn, and a boy with a Mohawk who is unknown to Quinn.

The brunette coolly stands up to and greets them.

"Hello, Finn, Sam. _Noah._"

Quinn doesn't know who just spoke, because she doesn't believe that it's the girl she just conversed with moments ago. She was acting so calm.

"Oh c'mon, Rachel. When are you gonna forgive me?" the boy with the Mohawk asks.

She rolls her eyes at his words and crosses her arms.

"When you apologize for cutting my hair in the fifth grade."

Sam suppresses a laugh and Finn nudges Puck in the arm.

"Dude, she told you!"

The boy looks at the ground and mimics them. Rachel pulls Quinn up from behind her and smiles.

"Boys meet my new friend, Quinn Fabray," Rachel states proudly.

Quinn grins, sending Sam crazy. He smiles and throws her a wink. She was hidden behind Rachel and he hadn't noticed her. The three boys greet her politely and she does the same friendly gesture to them.

"Oh, hey. Isn't that the girl you told us about-"

Sam knocks Puck in the arm and ruffles his hair nervously. Quinn teasingly raises an eyebrow at him, making his cheeks rosy. She thought he couldn't have appeared cuter.

"Rachel, do you have these boots in stock?" Finn asks, pointing the dirty ones he's wearing.

She recovers from a mental heart attack before answering his question, and Quinn gives her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. Let me go get them for you."

The girl sets off to find the footwear and Finn follows her. The three teenagers stand there awkwardly, Quinn studying the floor.

"Quinn, will you do me a favor?"

The girl gives Puck a questioning look.

"Sure…"

"Will you tell Rachel that I'm sorry?"

Quinn smiles and nods.

"Of course. But it might mean more coming from you."

He mulls it over and agrees with her.

"I guess you're right."

Quinn turns around and begins to scan the array of women's boots. She has never seen them available in such various colors and designs before. After observing a pair, she slips one shoe easily onto her foot and studies the detailed brown pattern.

"They look good."

She tilts her head upward and finds Sam smiling at her.

"Thanks," she replies, grinning at him.

Debating whether she should purchase them or not, she finally settles on buying the pair of cowgirl boots. Rachel returns, floating on air, a huge infectious smile spread across her face. Finn is trailing behind her, his eyes watching her swaying backside. She rings up his purchase and he gives her the needed amount of money.

"Thanks Rachel."

"No problem, Finn," she glimmers joyously.

The blondes in the corner of the room giggle, causing Rachel to throw them a dirty look. They hush up quickly, while Quinn removes her boots and places them in the box next to her. Puck calls Sam over, so he leaves Quinn with a smile and bye. She mimics the act and heads for the checkout. Rachel rings up her item, all while grinning like an idiot.

"That will be thirty two dollars and eighty cents."

The blonde hands her the money, Rachel pushing the receipt across the counter.

"These are a really pretty pair, Quinn."

"Thanks, Rachel. Ya know, you need to come over and hang out sometimes. It can get pretty lonely at the house."

"Okay. What's your number?"

The two girls swap numbers so they can contact one another, before Quinn tells the boys goodbye and retreats back to Grandpa's truck. She smiles to herself. This visit at the shop made her start a new friendship, meet two new people, and see Sam when he wasn't working on the farm. But her wall of happiness comes tumbling down, when she tries to start the truck and the engine stalls. In complete shock, she turns the key again, only to see it fail. Quinn sits back in the driver's seat, her mouth wide open. Why was this happening now? After attempting to start it several more times, she catches a glimpse of Sam walking out of the shop, and she realizes what she has to do. Stepping out of the vehicle, she flags him down and taps his shoulder softly.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Hi Sam. So Gramps' truck isn't starting and I was wondering if you could check it out."

"Sure," he replies, a friendly smile appearing on his face.

The seventeen year-olds make their way back to the truck and Sam plants himself in the driver's seat. He uses techniques he learned from his father, but the car just idles. Walking to the front, he pops open the hood and checks it's parts. All while, Quinn is sitting on the shop bench miserably. She suddenly regrets coming to the store. If she wouldn't have asked Grandpa to use the truck, everything would've been fine. Sam closes the metal hood and turns in search of Quinn. He presses his lips together when his eyes land on a despondent blonde girl. He approaches Quinn and sits next to her, nudging her softly with his arm.

"C'mon Quinn. Don't be sad."

She faces him, her hazel eyes tearing into his.

"I ruined my seventy-one year old grandpa's truck."

"No, you didn't. This wasn't your fault."

"I'm sure it was," she says pitifully as she buries her face in her hands.

"Cheer up. Oh and look on the bright side."

Quinn raises her head and looks at the boy next to her questioningly.

"What bright side?"

Sam pats her leg, a teasing smirk on his face.

"You get to ride home with me."

She raises an eyebrow, confused about his statement.

"What?"

"Someone has to drive you home."

Quinn sighs reluctantly and grabs her belongings from the truck she previously drove, soon heading towards Sam's navy blue Ford pick up. Crawling inside the tall vehicle, she sits quietly in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks for doing this Sam."

"Don't mention it."

The blondes wave at Finn and Puck as they exit the boot shop. After pulling out of the lot, the air starts to become awkward.

"So what do you think of Miss Rachel Berry?"

"She's a really nice girl. Can be a little excited at times.."

Sam laughs at her response, causing her to smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know about her crush on Finn."

"Oh yes. All I heard about was how he was the cutest boy in town."

Sam throws his head back in laughter and responds.

"She's been in love with him for as long as I can remember."

They talk about everything and share laughs along the way. Sam feels something move in the pit of his stomach, and he conceives the fact that he hadn't shared a conversation with someone like this in so long. Sure he spoke with his friends, but most of the time it pertained to sports and their summer jobs. He felt like he was really speaking to flies, and a small wave of sadness washes over Sam when their conversation is forced to a close.

"Thank you so much Sam. How can I repay you?"

Her box containing the pair of boots is lying carelessly in the middle seat, and Sam opens the lid. He traces the small stitched detailing, before meeting her beautiful eyes.

"By breaking in your boots and going dancing with me next Friday night."

The rosy blush creeping onto his cheeks make her body fall weak at it's cuteness. Feeling butterflies inside her, Quinn's eyes widen slightly at his request. Her lips curve into her remarkable smile before she answers his question.

"Yes."

He metally high fives himself and grins furiously at her. The longing to kiss her burns within him, but she stops him by speaking.

"I'll see you Friday."

"'Kay. Bye, Quinn."

"Bye, Sam," she replies with a wave.

She tries not to smile, but her happiness takes over and she's giggling like a crazy person once she is inside the house.

* * *

**A/N: Oh geez, so that was a longer type chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you so so much for reading! Tell me your thoughts and all that jazz if you would wish to do so. Mwah, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

The bedroom door creaks open and Quinn jumps from her dresser.

"Quinnie, Sam's at the door."

She nods quietly, pressing her lips into a smile, chuckling slightly at her Granfather's use of her childhood nickname.

"Thanks, Gramps. I'll be down in a second."

"Okay."

John heads downstairs, while Quinn applies one last coat of lipgloss. Grinning at her reflection in the mirror, she collects her purse and starts for her date's location. She says goodbye to her grandfather, before opening the door and presenting herself to Sam. He marvels at her tiny body clad in a light pink spaghetti strap dress, his eyes soon making their way to her brown boots. Her blonde hair is flowing down in loose curls, and her make up is light but feature defining.

"You look beautiful," he remarks, still trying to get over the pile of gorgeous in front of him.

"Thank you, Sam. You look very handsome yourself," she replies while poking his chest.

The boy shyly focuses on the ground, a cute grin upon his face. Quinn smiles at his modesty and overlooks his attire. A green half sleeve dress shirt hugs his chest nicely, along with the denim jeans on his legs. He's wearing boots that have a color similar to hers, but they are men's and have a square toe.

Sam offers his arm and Quinn graciously latches onto the toned limb. The aroma of cologne drifts to the girl's attention and she sees that Sam knows how to impress a lady. They stroll to his truck, when arriving he opens and closes the door for her. He starts the car, pulling out of the Fabray residence. Soon, they are on the main road heading to the dance hall.

"So where will we be dancing this evening?"

"The dance hall in the next town over. Most of us go there on the weekends, since there is absolutely nothing to do in this town."

"I see. So I guess you don't like bowling?" Quinn asks, recalling the bowling alley she had seen in town last week.

Sam grins and shakes his head.

"I used to love it. But after six years you kinda get bored."

She suppresses a laugh, while adjusting her necklace.

"Wow. You must have patients. I would've went there for a week and got bored."

"Yeah, well it was either that or the skating rink."

The blonde girl knits her brows and opens her mouth.

"You don't like skating?"

"I hate it with a passion. And for me it's falling, not skating. I don't know how people can go so fast on skates," he says smiling.

Quinn can not believe what she's hearing. How could someone not love skating?!

"You're kidding. Wait. How many times have you tried?"

"Once. It was at my little sisters birthday party. I embarrassed myself in front of everyone in that rink, and after that, I swore I'd never go back to that place."

She pats his hand sympathetically. Sam throws a grin her direction and points to a building up ahead.

"There it is."

Quinn cranes her neck, peeking at the hall. The structure is medium sized and alive with movement. They pass the bright sign, leading them to the parking lot. Sam kills the engine, idling the vehicle, and looks at the girl seated next to him.

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah."

Sam grins as they exit the truck and meet at the back. Unsure of what move to make next, he reaches for her hand. Quinn interlaces her fingers with his and gingerly leans her head on his shoulder. Struck with a new confidence, Sam destroys any negative thoughts he had about tonight.

The two walk inside the establishment hand in hand, gaining curious glances from a few teenagers. Sam ignores them, but Quinn can't help but to feel like a walking exhibit. She prays it will avoid happening anymore that night.

"Two please."

Sam pays the lady and she hands him two tickets. He turns to his date to give her the slip of paper, but she's busy looking at the dance floor. Most of the crowd consists of teenagers in rural attire and some older people who look country as well.

"Quinn, here's your ticket."

She faces him, her blonde locks hitting his face when she turns.

"Oh sorry. Wait Sam, let me pay for mine."

He looks into her concentrated hazel eyes.

"This is a date, there's no way I'm letting you pay for yours."

Quinn slumps her shoulders, about to reply, but Sam takes her to the dance floor before she can protest further. She finally relaxes in his arms and listens to the slow song. It is a love song performed by a young country artist. The tune belts out of a speaker at the front of the hall near the DJ. She assumes most of the songs on the set list for the night fall under the country genre. That's fine with her, because they all seem soothing and she longs to spend the duration of her time here in Sam's strong arms. He has them planted on her waist, and hers stay around his neck. Quinn's head lies on his shoulder as they sway to the music.

She is enjoying herself, when a group of girls her age continue to stare at Sam and her is called to her attention. They are dressed skimpily and seem to be giving Quinn death glares. Standing with hands on hips and narrowed eyes, she realizes that some jealous bitches, who don't even know who she is, are not gonna ruin her night.

_Well, Sam must be popular._

"You've got a fan club," she whispered, nodding her head in the direction of the girls.

A puzzled expression crosses his features, then he looks at the group. Their mean stares turn into sweet looks and a whole bunch of batting of eyelashes. Sam quickly turns back to Quinn, pulling her body closer to his. He forgets all about their phony lipgloss smiles and he kisses his date's hair. Quinn glances up at him.

"So who were they?"

"Just some girls from school. They're just jealous of the beautiful girl I'm dancing with," he replies.

A grin forms on Quinn's lips.

"But you're dancing with me."

His eyes went wide, his mouth draping open.

"Quinn Fabray, you are the most gorgeous girl here. Don't you tell anybody different."

"Yes sir."

She giggles, making Sam finalize that it's the cutest sound he has ever heard.

About five songs later, a faster pace song starts to play, causing the two blondes to speed things up. The song ends shortly and he leads her to a nearby table.

"That was exciting," Quinn exclaims.

Sam quickly agrees with her, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, can you get me a water?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

He makes his way to the drink bar across the hall, while Quinn fiddles with the charm on her necklace to pass time. Scanning the immense room, she notices a familiar brown head of hair talking to Sam. Quinn smiles, rising from the table and heading towards her two friends.

"Quinn!" Rachel squeals happily, running to embrace her tightly.

"Hi Rachel," she says while hugging the brunette, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to dance, girl!"

Sam chuckles quietly at her response, making her turn to him. She juts out her hip, her hand strategically placed on the side of her red and white striped dress.

"Excuse me, Mr. Evans?" she asks in mock anger.

"Yes, Miss Berry?"

"Did you just laugh at me?"

Sam cracks a grin and she pulls him onto the crowded dance floor. Quinn takes her water then ambles back to the table she was previously seated at. Leaning her chin on her wrist, she sighs. Soon, she finds Sam briskly walking towards her.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry! Rachel wouldn't-"

She smiles at his concern for her, then warmly places a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam. It's fine."

He lets out a breath that he doesn't even know he is holding. Their eyes graze each other's, before Rachel comes bounding to them.

"Heyyy, blondies," she greets, her words slurring.

Quinn raises a concerned eyebrow.

"Hey, Rachel..what ya got there?" she asks, beckoning to her red plastic cup.

The brunette's eyes widen in delight as she swigs down another sip of the liquid.

"Oh this! It's _really _good. Some guys over there gave it to me."

Sam grasps the cup, inhaling the scent of the drink.

"Rachel, you know this alcohol right?"

The girl freezes, panic taking over her.

"What? No, I thought it was punch. In fact, they told me it _was _punch! Oh my gosh!"

Sam calms the troubled girl down and calls her parents to pick her up. She doesn't hesitate to thank him for his actions.

Quinn angrily strides over to the bunch of boys by the cooler, an annoyed expression plastered onto her face. One eyes her, therefore she plants her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but what makes you think that it's okay to spike a girl's drink?"

A brunette boy stands in front of her, a smirk on his countenance.

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie. You put alcohol in my friend's drink."

"Why don't I put a little in yours to loosen you up, then we can go out back?"

The irritated blonde narrows her eyes at the obviously horny guy speaking to her. Before she can scold him, Sam is standing in front of the boy. His chest is slightly puffed, while his hands curl into fists.

"Leave her alone."

The dark-haired boy nods at his words.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?"

"I said leave her alone," Sam says firmly, hovering over the boy thanks to his height.

Quinn clutches her date's arm tightly, trying her best to pull him away. She was positive that they would get kicked out if they were caught fighting.

"Sam, c'mon. Please," she begs.

He finally links arms with her and they walk back to the table.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sam, stop saying that."

"No, I wanted this night to go great-"

"It _is _going great. Now dance with me," she demands, holding out her hand.

The boy grins happily as he envelops her in his arms and they dance. Quinn feels at home leaning against him, Sam acting as a protector from the outside world. She doesn't focus on the cheesy lyrics of the current song, but of the perfect way her body flows with his. It's like they know the exact move one another is going to make. Her fingers dance along the back of his shirt collar, feeling the soft fabric of the dress shirt. Her minty breath tickles his skin when she leans in to whisper.

"Thank you, Sam," she murmurs, her angelic voice ringing in his ears.

The fluent way she says his name, sends him crazy and he wants her to repeat it. He looks at her, their foreheads touching.

"You're welcome."

A smile forms on her face, and he can't help but notice how luscious her lipgloss coated lips appear. Her eyelashes flutter for a second, while she studies him. Suddenly, the attraction the two feel for each other grows even deeper than before. Quinns' eyes graze over his features and crew cut hair, before landing on the clock by the stereo. Her pupils grow larger when she sees that it's almost at her eleven curfew.

"Sam, we should go."

He looks at the time and agrees with her. The blondes start for the truck, but Quinn stops and rubs her ankles.

"My feet are killing me."

The boy next to her forms an idea.

"Get on my back."

Taken aback by his request, she raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'll give you a piggy-back ride to the car."

She chuckles and shakes her head.

"You leave me no choice," Sam replies, grinning maniacally.

Before she can protest, he hoists her legs around his back and she has no option but to hold onto his neck. Giggling the entire way, they soon make it to Sam's vehicle. She hops down and he opens the car door for her. Climbing in and closing the door, she turns to the driver.

"Okay, that was so much fun," she gushes, her smile never breaking.

"The dancing or my awesome piggy-back ride?"

"Both," she replies, laughing at his question.

The drive home consists of small talk and reminisces about their night. Quinn texts Rachel to see if she made it to her house safely, and sure enough she was fine, except for the hangover.

They arrive at her Grandfather's house, and Sam pulls the key out of the hole, killing the engine. He faces her, grinning with a slight rosy flush on his cheek.

"Thanks again for tonight," she states, brushing his rough hand.

However, before he can reply, she cups his face and presses her lips to his. Sam pulls her closer, while she runs her hand through his short blonde hair. Running her tongue along his bottom lip, he grants her tongue access to his mouth. She slings her hands around his neck and his plant themselves on her back and shoulder. Carressing his cheek, she hesitantly pulls away. He watches her hazel eyes open, making him smile.

"I'll walk you to your door."

"'Kay."

The two slowly stroll to her door, savoring the moments they are together.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight, Sam."

The moon is shining brightly over the land, the stars acting like mini versions of it. Caught in the moment, Quinn presses her lips to his for the last time. He kisses her passionately, placing a hand on the small of her back. The two break the kiss, smiles upon their countenances. They exchange goodbyes before parting, the amazing night on their minds.

* * *

**A/N: *smiles mischeviously and taps fingers on desk* So what did ya think? Oh my, what is wrong with me? Anyhoo! I would just like to clarify that Sam's hair in this fic is his cute beginning of season 4 haircut. Like in the Three performance. Also thank you for all the support! I'm truly sorry I haven't updated in almost three weeks. I've been really depressed, but thankfully my grandma recommended a therapist, so I may be getting better soon. But writing is what I love and it makes me so happy. So again, thank you. Mwah!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**R.I.P the one and only Cory Allan Michael Monteith. My sympathy goes to Lea and his family, and all of his beloved fans. Glee will never be the same without him.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

"Gramps, where did you get it?" Quinn asks, petting the creature before her.

After getting home last night, she'd immediately went to bed, sleeping in until ten in the morning. Quinn found her thoughts drifting back to the night she'd shared with Sam, until she soon plummeted into a deep and needed rest.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and was greeted by her Grandfather and a medium-sized brown dog.

"They were giving her away free at the market. The owners didn't have room for her anymore."

"That's so sad."

Quinn pets the soft animal, stroking it's ears. The canine is a basset hound, with fur similar to brown velvet. It looks up at the blonde, it's eyes wide. Whimpering, she gently smooths it's coat again.

"We're keeping her, right?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah, if you want her? I know she needs a bath. On the way into town, I stopped by the vet and scheduled an appointment for her. It's on Thursday, don't let me forget."

"Okay. Thanks, Gramps."

The dog wags it tail, licking the blonde's palm. She responds by smiling and rubbing it's back warmly.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Well, I better go check on Sam and make sure he didn't die of heat outside."

"Sam's here? But it's a Saturday?" she asks frantically.

"I see you're not concerned," he remarked sarcastically, "but yes. He said he's trying to save up some money, so I said he could come by and feed the animals."

"Oh," she mutters almost inaudibly.

A voice in Quinn's head reminds her that she is still wearing her pajamas, and she instantly runs upstairs to change into a new outfit. Rummaging through her wardrobe, she puts together a easy and casual look. Minutes later, she finds herself in a soft purple and light green printed sun dress with a pair of comfy flip flops.

Quickly tangling a brush through her hair, she sprints downstairs and almost exits the house. However, she notices the absence of the dog she had seen earlier that morning. Puzzled, she starts outside to search for the missing animal.

She spots her next to the person she was looking for as well. Sam is kneeling on the grassy earth, petting the soft basset hound. The scene causes Quinn to smile while her thoughts, once again, float to the events of last night. Walking in their direction, she sees Sam glance up at her.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Hello, Sam. I see you've met our new dog."

"Yeah, she's a sweetheart. Kinda like someone else I know…" he states, a grin tugging at his lips.

Quinn blushes profusely, making Sam realize how adorable her cheeks appear. He stands back on his feet as he grabs her hand.

"I have a surprise for you."

The girl raises an eyebrow, bewildered by his statement.

"Okay," she responds hesitantly.

He throws her a reassuring smile, before leading her back to a building that she believes is where the chickens stay. Sam opens the door, helping guide her inside. The two hear the murmurs of chickens as they enter the metal building. He removes his hand from hers to move a bucket out of their way, and she instantly misses his touch. But she is granted a full view of his ass when he bends down, so it makes up for the lack of hand holding.

"Ready?"

"Yep," she says through a smile.

The boy opens a rectangular shaped box, revealing approximately twenty baby chickens. Quinn covers her mouth in awe, quietly squealing at their cuteness.

"Sam, they're so adorable," she whispers at him, afraid of alarming the tiny birds.

The young hatchlings are a whitish yellow color with small beaks, that they are currently using to cluck faintly. They wander around while pecking at the wooden box, bumping into one another in the process.

"Do you wanna hold one?"

Quinn stares up at him, her hazel eyes growing big.

"Are you serious?" she asks in disbelief.

Without answering, he carefully envelops a yellow creature, before handing it to the girl next to him. She takes it, gingerly stroking it's fine feathers. Sam smiles at her and runs his thumb over the chicken's soft underbelly.

"We got them in yesterday."

"How many?"

"Just these. Some animal got into the cage last week and took out most of the other ones. We had to replace them."

Quinn bites her lip at the thought of helpless baby chickens dying.

"Poor things."

"Yeah," he replies, while tracing a circle in the dirt with his shoe.

She sets the tiny yellow animal back in it's place, then places a hand on Sam's arm.

"Thank you for this."

He shakes his head, staring into her shining hazel eyes.

"Don't mention it."

Not thinking, she pushes her lips against his, catching him off guard. He moves his hand onto her waist, while she places hers on his neck. She pulls away, holding her palms on his chest.

"I'm sorry."

Her cherry lip gloss tickles his taste buds, leaving him wanting more. But instead he clutches her hand and shakes his head.

"Don't be," he responds, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

Quinn blushes uncontrollably, making Sam grin her way.

"Do you wanna take a walk with me?"

"Yeah," she replies, biting her lip, "you should show me more of the farm."

He takes her hand in his, loving the texture of her soft skin against his own tough worn hand. The two leisurely stroll out of the chicken house and head toward the vacant green pasture. The cows stay staked in the pen, leaving the field free of their company.

Quinn wraps her eyes around the beautiful scenery, smiling at it's gorgeous simplicity. Memories of her childhood flash around in her brain, causing her to remember all the times she spent out here when she was younger. The most prominent recollection is the time when she was four and down visiting with her parents for Thanksgiving.

_Everyone was at the house chatting and cooking the huge dinner like every year. Except her cousins and older sister were giving her a hard time for being the youngest, making her get upset and retreat to the bathroom. She locked herself in the small cleaning space, not coming out for about an hour. _

_Her mother finally came pounding at the door, already screaming directed punishments through the wall. Quinn unlocked the door, her eyes filling with frustrated tears. After a long lecture from her infuriated mother, she was finally sent to the living room. There, she spent her time avoiding her mean siblings and pretending to be involved in the program playing on the television. _

_Being discreet as possible, she slipped out of the large house and jogged to the open field. Her dress flapped in the gentle curve of the wind as she made her way to the green grass. She threw herself down near some outlining trees, letting hot tears coat her cheeks. Burying her face in her knees, she sobbed quietly. Her mother was always yelling at her for trouble her sister caused. _

_She felt a touch on her shoulder and instinctively picked her head up. There was her grandmother, a warm smile upon her soft aged face. Without speaking, the lady wiped her granddaughter's damp face with the pads of her thumbs. Quinn leaned her head on the taller woman's shoulder, feeling safe there. Her grandmother placed a caring hand over her tiny one, looking down at the young girl seated beside her. The expression written on her face made Quinn believe that everything would be alright._

"What's your favorite part of this place?"

Quinn mulls over his question, putting thought into her answer.

"The calmness of it all. It shows you how peaceful the world can be. Something my family isn't. We're like a big volcano. We handle each other most of the time, but then one of us loses it and we erupt."

"I'm sorry. Family issues are the worst. My uncle hasn't spoken to my dad since he was eighteen. I have absolutely no clue why. It seems like the older you get the less you know."

"That's probably the most accurate thing, I've ever heard someone say."

The two laugh, Quinn leaning her head on his shoulder. He grins and stops walking, facing her completely.

"Quinn," he states his voice becoming dead serious, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

Her face falls, curiosity and confusion cascading over her.

"Well, you need to tell me what you haven't already."

Sam clutches her other hand, now holding both of her silky palms in his own. Staring into her inquisitive eyes, he begins to speak.

"So I'm just gonna say it. I lied to you."

Quinn's stomach drops and a nervous feeling grows inside her. She swallows thickly, urging him to continue.

"Here goes. Your Grandpa didn't name Bess ….I did."

The appalled blonde girl smacks his arm with force.

"Sam, are you serious? That's your big lie? I was frea-"

He pulls her petite body to his, kissing her moving lips. Giving herself to his embrace, she slides her hand down his shoulder. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he deepens the kiss. Feeling her body melt into his, makes him feel like he never has before. It's like the surrounding world was just gone for a minute, leaving him with pure happiness.

Breaking her lips away from his, she slowly moves her head back.

"I guess that makes up for your 'huge confession,'" she says, still dazed from the kiss they just shared.

He raises his arms up in mock defense.

"I just thought you should know."

Quinn shakes her head, taking his hand and continuing their meander.

"So what's your favorite part of this place?"

"I like the silence. Instead of hearing yelling or fighting, you can just breathe for a second."

She turns to him, a smile on her face.

"You're right."

They walk until their legs cramp, circling the wide pasture twice. There isn't a time when their fingers aren't interlaced with one another's.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the two week hiatus, I was staying at my aunt's house and writing, but she doesn't have internet so I couldn't post the chapter. Thank you all for the support, and I love you all so much. I promise to update soon. Mwah, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

"You ready Quinnie?" John yells from downstairs.

He had been waiting for his granddaughter to leave with him to church for a total of twenty minutes.

"Coming!"

Five minutes later, Quinn is in the truck with her grandfather, heading to the local Sunday services.

After the break down at the store, the truck had been sent to a mechanic and was delivered the previous day, allowing them to drive to their desired locations. Since they had a lack of transportation the past week, Sam had gladly offered to allow the two to use his truck anytime they needed. They took him up on his proposal, and borrowed the truck a couple times during the week. However, as an excuse, Quinn claimed she had bad luck with cars and insisted Sam drive and only take her with him. He bought it and did as she told.

"You look pretty, darling."

"Thank you, Grandpa. You look very handsome yourself."

"Gosh, I can't believe you're gonna be a senior. Seems like just yesterday, I was holding you in the hospital when you were a newborn."

"Oh, Gramps," she responds, smiling at him.

They arrive at the church, many cars stationed in the small parking lot. Quinn finds herself looking for a particular navy blue pick-up, when she is snapped out of her search.

"Quinn, did you bring any money? I need change for a ten, so I can put five in the collection box."

"Yeah."

She hunts for the money in her purse, then upon finding it hands the cash to her Grandpa.

"Thanks. You ready?"

Quinn nods and steps out of the truck, her gold sandals smacking against the smoldering pavement. Closing the car door, she smooths the soft material of her light blue halter dress against her thighs and starts to her Grandfather. The two ascend into the church, taking a seat in a pew on the right side. They receive stares from a few people, Quinn guesses the cause is because she's new in town. She nervously combs through her soft hair with her fingers, trying to ignore the attention. The service begins and they kneel down to pray.

Soon, they reach the middle of the mass, or the collection sequence. When her eyes land on the volunteers who are collecting the money with the baskets, her eyes focus on the blonde boy taking up the charity on their side of the church. Grandpa pulls out his wallet, retrieving the money Quinn had borrowed him earlier and handed it to her. The smug grin on his face automatically makes her know the reason of his current action. He somehow knew she had feelings for the boy who was about to be in front of her any minute.

When Sam reaches them, Quinn places the dollars in the container, flashing a smile. His face lights up when his eyes land on her. Unsure of what to do, he does his best to nonchalantly throw her a wink, causing her to hold in a giggle. Sam continues his duties, gathering the rest of the money from the parish, before heading back to sit with his family.

John grins at his granddaughter, thinking of how much she's grown as a person. Earlier in the week, she'd told him her future goals when he casually brought up the subject at dinner. Quinn explained that she planned to work hard her senior year and do everything in her power to graduate as Valedictorian of her class. She didn't want to rush into picking a college or attend a school her mother insisted she go to. She trusted herself on this matter, and thought that there is a school out there for her that could lead her to the future she hoped to have.

On the other hand, she also added that she also wanted to get married one day and have children. Seeing her lay out her future, made his heart swell with pride for his youngest grandchild.

The last prayer is said, and the crowd starts to make their way to the exit. The two Fabray's stand and make their way to outside the building. After shaking hands with the pastor, they stand outside and chat with some of the locals.

A lady places a hand on Quinn's shoulder, glancing at her grandfather.

"John, is this your granddaughter?"

"Yes Mrs. Anders, this is Quinn," he replies, smiling with joy.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," the young blonde greets, shaking the older woman's hand.

"You, too, dear. May I say you are exquisitely beautiful. I'm sure you can't keep boys away," she states, adding a wink to the part of her last sentence.

A rosy tint covers her cheeks, while she beams at the woman before her.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I'm just saying the truth, honey. You are simply gorgeous. Well, I better go now. My husband's at home waiting for me. It was nice to meet you."

"You, too. Goodbye."

"Bye, Mrs. Anders."

She watches the lady slowly walk away, holding her purple church hat, so it doesn't fall off. Quinn wonders why her husband, didn't come to church with her, but realizes it's really none of her business.

Wiping the thought away, John guides her over to where the Evans family is standing. To her surprise, she doesn't see the boy she was searching for. Instead, she is welcomed with what seems to be his parents and two younger siblings.

"Hi, John!"

"Hey, Dwight. Hey, Mary. How've ya been?"

"Good. I see you brought a guest with you today," Sam's mother responds, grinning at Quinn.

"Yes, this my granddaughter."

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Quinn," she mentions, shaking Mary's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Dwight chimes in.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Sam's told me a lot about you, and you seem wonderful. Which I now see is true," the woman replies, sharing a shining smile that Quinn believes is identical to her son's.

"Thank you. Sam's amazing as well. I'm sure your very proud to have him as a son."

"You are too sweet. Thank you. He should be here any minute. Yeah, he had to go help put out the candles in the foyer, but I'm sure he'll be done soon."

"Okay."

Mary looks at her two children standing beside her. The little girl is dressed in a baby pink sun dress with matching accessories, while the boy is sporting a blue dress shirt and slacks. She sends a timid grin Quinn's way, before hiding behind her mother's long legs.

"This is Stacey. And this is Stevie," Mary says, beckoning to her two youngest children.

"They're adorable," Quinn squeals quietly as she squats down.

The tiny blonde hesitantly shuffles in front of her mother, holding her small hand out to the older girl. Quinn shakes it, smiling at the little girl's actions. Stevie runs a hand through his gelled down hair and squirms in his uncomfortable Sunday clothes.

"Hi," Stacey says shyly.

"Hi, I'm Quinn. I like your dress."

"Thanks. I like yours, too," she replies, smiling at the bright blue garment.

About to make more conversation, she looks up to find Sam leaning against the wall and smiling. Quinn stands up, smoothing down her dress.

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"Just now."

"So why exactly did you not tell me about your super cute siblings?" Quinn jokes, tilting her head to the side.

"I told you they're the reason I give awesome piggy-back rides."

"Oh, I see."

He ruffles his hair, and coughs at his mother, who at the moment is fondling over the two teenagers. A flash of recognition crosses her features and she takes hold of her toddlers hands.

"It was so good to see you, Quinn."

"You, too, Mrs. Evans."

"I'll see you at the house mom."

"Okay, sweetie," she answers, kissing his cheek.

"Mom," he mumbles, his face becoming flushed.

"Okay okay I'm gone."

Quinn and Sam wave bye at the kids and their mother until they are to their vehicle. He turns to her, sporting a shy grin.

"So maybe, if you're not busy...we could go get some breakfast."

"I'd like that," she replies, staring into his light green eyes.

Smiling happily, he grasps her hand. The blondes make their way to the two men chatting alongside the priest.

John and Dwight are invested in deep conversation about farming, so Quinn slowly interrupts them.

"Hey, Grandpa," she says, touching his shoulder.

He smiles, before meeting her eyes.

"Yes, dear. Are you ready to go?"

"Well, Sam offered to take me to breakfast…if that's okay with you?"

The man's face falls marginally, but he quickly folds his lips into a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. Have fun."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you when I get home. Love you," she replies, kissing the side of his ripened face.

"You, too."

"Thank you, Mr. Fabray. I'll have her home by lunch."

John nods at his young employee. The two teenagers start for Sam's truck, and he watches them walk away. Dwight says farewell to him, then heads to his family awaiting him in the car.

Exhaling, he begins to mimic his friends' actions by going to his own vehicle.

"Thank you," Quinn states as her acquaintance opens the restaurant door for her.

"No problem," he responds, letting his southern gentleman really shine through.

The small diner basically screams small country town. Everything from the welcome mat at the door and aroma of coffee lingering in the cool air, sets a cozy feel for any customer that enters the facility. Two farmers tip their caps when they spot Sam, while he sends them a half grin in return. The boy clutches her hand, leading her to a booth by the window.

"Is this okay with you?"

Quinn can't but help smile at his kindness. She had a theory that every single one of the boys at her high school were immature jerks.

"Yes."

The two glide into the blue cushioned seats, grinning at one another.

Their ogle fest is interrupted by a waitress.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she says, her voice monotone while she stares at her notepad, blowing a bubble with her gum.

It isn't until she glances up, that she realizes who she is serving.

"Hi! How's your summer been, Sam?" she asks much more cheerily.

Quinn raises an eyebrow at the brunette before her. The girl seemed oddly familiar.

Sam manages not to groan, plastering on a slight smile.

"Good Cassie. How about you?"

"Pretty cool. Who's this?" she questions, an expression of envy and curiosity upon her face.

He opens his mouth, but the blonde seated across from him intrudes.

Quinn now recognizes her as the, as she put it in her mind, "jealous bitch" from the dance hall.

"I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray," she introduces, wearing a sly smile.

"Oh. Well, I'm Cassie."

"So I just heard…"

"Yeah, Sam and me go way back. We-"

"I'll take a coffee," the tallest of the three quickly interjects before the brunette can continue.

"I'll have a tea," Quinn orders, her eyes fixed on the boys' light green ones.

"'Kay," their waitress replies, smacking her gum and pivoting back to the kitchen.

Once she is out of earshot, Sam leans over the table an inch or two.

"Don't listen to a word she says."

About to reply, she gets cut off by a familiar voice at the door.

"Noah Puckerman, my hash browns better not be burnt again! Don't make me come back there," Rachel yells as she makes her way to the counter.

Viewing the room, she notices her two blonde friends. Her face brightens and she walks to greet them.

Standing, Quinn is welcomed with a tight embrace from Rachel.

"Nice to see you, too," she utters, giggling at her affectionate friend.

Sam gives his friend a quick hug before she is exclaiming another statement that popped into her mind.

"Happy Sunday!"

"Happy Sunday," Quinn says, an uncertain expression on her face.

Sam chuckles at his long-time friend. She was always unique and bubbly towards everyone. There wasn't a time when he didn't know she was in a room.

"Do you wanna eat breakfast with us?" the light-haired girl questions, gesturing to the booth beside her.

"I don't want to interrupt," she replies, shaking her head and smirking at Quinn, "I'm just getting some breakfast to go."

"Oh, okay. Well, it was nice to-"

"Excuse me, Berry," Cassie churlishly interferes, jostling past her, the blondes' beverages in hand.

Rachel raises an eyebrow, while Sam wishes he wouldn't have brought Quinn here. He knew she didn't deserve this.

"Oh, hi Cassie. It's so nice to see you again," the short girl remarks, her voice solid sarcasm, "So I see you quit your job at Jim's whore house."

The opposite brunette whirls around angrily, the brown coffee swishing in it's cup, to face a grinning Rachel.

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me."

Quinn takes a step back from the two feuding teenagers, while Sam steps in between them.

"Okay, that's enough," he demands, his tone serious.

Grinning, Cassie does the unthinkable.

Facing Quinn, she shoves the liquid in the tan cup she's gripping towards the blonde. Sam feels like it all happens in slow motion as he moves to shield her, steaming coffee coating his shirt and seeping through onto his chest.

Quinn covers her mouth in shock, gathering what just went down. The small Jewish girl places her hands on her chest, feeling sympathy for her friend. Cassie's eyes are saucers, not to mention her mouth that is gaping open so wide her pink gum almost falls out of it.

"Rachel, I got your hash-….browns," Puck states, while entering the room to see the incident.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sam. Here let me get you-"

"Stop. It's fine. Quinn, do you mind if we leave?" he asks, wiping coffee from his neck.

"Yes. Let's go."

She grabs a stack of napkins from the table, after Sam and her murmur goodbyes to Rachel and Puck.

Making it out the door, Quinn stops him at his pick-up.

"Sam, you did not have to do that."

Gently grabbing a napkin from the stack in his date's hand, he wipes lamely at his shirt.

"Actually, I kind of did."

Her lips curling into a smile, she towers on her tippy toes to compel her lips against the boy who just saved her from a piping hot caffeine bath.

The arms wrap around one another, but Sam pulls removes his mouth from hers.

"I'm gonna get coffee all over you," he says, smiling into her eyes.

Shaking her head, she responds to him.

"I don't care."

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's that time of year again. It's the horrid back to school for me. So I apologize for not updating in forever. School has had me so busy, I have had hardly any free time. But I really hope you enjoyed it and I will see you soon! Also thank you for all the beautiful feedback. :) Mwah.**


End file.
